


What Started As A Kiss

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: One Direction One Shots [8]
Category: One Direction, Q - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/ Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: Zayn and Niall want one thing to kiss each other what happens when a simple kiss turns into more? (Basically no plot... Seriously just smut..)





	What Started As A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back when I wrote my other ones and just haven't posted it until now.

Zayn smirked as he looked as he looked at the hot Irish blonde sitting next to him. “What?” Niall asked. “Nothing.” Zayn replied. “Liar.. You were staring at me. Why? Do I have something on my face?” Niall asked. “No.. I was looking at your lips.” Zayn replied. “Why?” Niall asked in confusion. “Because, they look kissable.” Zayn replied. “Oh…” Niall said as his face turned red. “   
Zayn smiled when he noticed Niall looking at him lips then at his eyes. Zayn pulled Niall closer and kissed him. Niall didn’t kiss him back so Zayn went to pull away. Right before Zayn could pull away Niall started kissing him back.  
Zayn wraps his arms around Niall and pulls him into his lap. When Niall is in Zayns lap he wraps his legs around him then wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck. Zayn wraps his arms around Nialls hips.   
Their kiss is raw and full of passion. Their hands are roaming the others body. Niall is grinding his ass into Zayn while pulling his hair. Zayn takes his hands and grabs Niall’s hips and pushes them down harder over his hard on. As he does this he groans into Niall’s mouth.   
Niall can’t help but smirk. He quickly brakes the kiss "Bed.” he mutters. Zayn stands up and hold Niall by the ass and walks to the other end of the hotel room to the bed. He lays Niall down on it then climbs on.   
Zayn starts kissing,sucking and biting Niall’s neck. Niall rolls his hips into Zayn’s. Zayn has Nialls hands pend above his head. He slowly takes Niall’s shirt off followed by his own. Zayn keeps Niall’s arms above his head as he kisses down his chest stoping at his nipples. Zayn sucks Niall’s nipples causing him to moan and arch his back. “You look so sexy.” Zayn mumbles to him. Niall blushes and looks away. “Look at me.” Zayn says as he unbuttons Niall’s pants. Niall does. “Wanna taste you first.” Niall says biting his lip while looking Zayn in the eyes.  
Zayn groans in anticiaption. “Um.. ok!” he says in a sexy as fuck deep voice. Niall smirked and crawled to Zayn’s legs. He quickly got Zayn out of his pant and boxers. Niall then kissed Zayn’s thighs and hips and every where except where Zayn wanted him most. “Don’t tease me.” Zayn hissed. Niall looked up at Zayn through his long thick lashes and nodded. He stuck his tongue out and grabbed the base of Zayn’s cock with his hands and slowly licked Zayn. “Fuck.” Zayn said as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Niall uses both hand to give Zayn a hand job while he sucks what he could fit in his mouth.   
Niall sucks Zayn for a few minutes getting used to having Zayn big, hard, throbbing cock in his mouth. Niall is loving every thing about it. The taste, the feel, the weight.. he can’t seem to get enough. Zayn wasn’t the first person Niall’s suck he’s the biggest and the thickest though. As Niall sucks Zayn thrusts forward causing Niall to choke for a minute. “Sorry babe.” Zayn says. Niall doesn’t say anything he continues to suck he shouldn’t like it but when he felt like he was chocking on Zayn it turned him on more. He gives Zayn’s cocks kitten lick then sucks and kisses the head all while strocking anything that couldn’t fit in his mouth. “Want all of you!” Niall says as he moves away from Zayn’s cock.   
Zayn pulls Niall up and kisses him hard and deep. “So sexy.” he says as he trails his hands down to Niall’s ass and squeezes it. “I need you in me!” Niall tells Zayn as he grinds into Zayn. “Need to prepare you.” Zayn replies. Niall nods. Zayn takes one of his hands from Niall’s ass and puts it in front of Niall. Before he can say anything Niall has his mouth open and is sucking on three of his fingers. As Niall sucks on Zayns fingers Zayn kisses down his chest and suck on his nipples. He can tell Niall likes it by the groans he’s giving. “Zee.. please!!” Niall says pulling his mouth off of Zayn’s fingers. “What? Tell me what you want.” Zayn says smirking. “I want you! I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow!!” Niall says whimpering.   
Zayn nods and swallows hard. “Bend over.” he instructs. Niall crawls to the center of the bed and gets on all fours putting his smooth round ass on view for Zayn. Niall looks over his shoulder at Zayn and bites his lips. “Zee please!!” he pleads. Zayn shakes his head and crawls to where Niall is. He takes one of his fingers and runs it over Nialls tight little hole. “Gonna taste you.” he tells Niall as me moves his hand away causing Niall to cry out. Before Niall has time to say anything he feels something wet and warm running along his hole. “Oh!” Niall moans sounding like he was a pornstar. Zayn licks the ring of muscles for a few minutes before thrusting his tongue forward causing Niall to feel light headed. “Uh uh oh!! Zee!!” Niall moaned. “Need mor-” Niall is cut off as Zayn’s tongue finds his prostate. “Fuck!” Niall moans out as grabs the blanket.   
Zayn trails his tongue over Niall’s prostate a few times before he moves away. He then slowly works one finger into Niall. He isn’t surprised when Niall starts fucking himself on his finger. “Please!” Niall begs. “What do you need.. you have to tell me.” Zayn says. “Add another!” Niall replies. Zayn nods and add another fingers. Zayn works his fingers in and out of Niall slowly. He bends his fingers trying to find Niall’s prostate but doesn’t. He starts scissoring him. As Zayn scissors him Niall starts thrusting backwards “Uhhh!! Yea!” he moans as Zayn hits his prostate. “Zee.. ready for you! Can’t take this no more.” Niall says.   
“Need a condom.” Zayn says. “Don’t worry about it. Just get in me!!” Niall groans. Zayn nods. Zayn grabs Niall’s hip with one arm and pulls him towards him. He grabs his cock and aligns it with Niall’s hole. “You sure?” Zayn asks Niall giving him another chance to change his mind. Niall thrusted backward causing Zayn to enter him. “Fuck.. soo tight and hot.” Zayn groaned. “Move.” Niall said being demanding. “Someone wants to be fucked.” Zayn said. “Yes. Zee fuck me so I can’t walk!” Niall said as he rolled his hips. That’s all Zayn needed.  
Zayn grabbed Niall hips and started thrusting hard, fast and deep. “Yea,yea,yea..so good!!” Niall said moaning loudly. Zayn kept thrusting he would go harder,faster or deeper. Zayn would pull all the way out and thrust back in..every time he did that he hit Niall’s prostate. The only sound in the room was the slapping of skin and both of their moans. “Need to come!” Niall managed to say. Zayn quickly changed their position so Niall was now on his back. “You can come.. But you’re not allowed to touch yourself.” Zayn said leaning down and whispering into his ear. In this new posion Zayn could see Niall’s face every time he thrusted in and out. “So sexy.. I bet you I can make you cum without either of us touching your beautiful cock.” Zayn said as he trailed his fingers down Niall’s chest.  
“Zayn please I’m soo close!” Niall moaned. “What do you need?” Zayn asked. “Anything.” Niall said as he tried to open his eyes. Zayn knew it wasn’t going to take more to make Niall cum. Zayn grabbed Niall’s shoulder and Niall wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist. Zayn bent down and sucked Niall’s nipple as he continued to thrust. He could feel Niall tighten around him. Zayn started thrusting harder,deeper,faster, the thrust were sloppy but Niall was loving it. “Gonna cum!” Niall moaned out. “Look at me!” Zayn hissed. Niall’s eyes flew open. “Gonna make you cum just from my cock!” Zayn told Niall looking into his eyes as he continued to thrust hitting Niall’s prostate. “FUUCK ZAYN! Love you!!!!” Niall screamed as three shots of cum hit him and Zayn.  
Zayn was pushed over the limit when Niall’s walls clenched around him. “Gonna cum!” he said. Niall tightened his legs around Zayn’s waist. “Fill me up!!” Niall moaned. Niall scooped up some of his cum and looked Zayn dead in the eyes as he sucked his own cum off his fingers. “Love you, Ni! Ahhh!!!Fuck!” Zayn moaned as filled Niall up.   
As they both came down from their highs Zayn laid on the bed by Niall. “Cuddle with me?” Niall asked. “Yea.. let me clean us up.” Zayn said kissing Niall’s temple. Zayn walked to the bathroom and came back with a rag. He cleaned himself and Niall up then crawled on the bed beside Niall and wrapped his arms around him. “Not going to be able to walk.” Niall said. Zayn smirked. “Fuck.” Niall said. “We just did.” Zayn replied. “We have a concert tomorrow and an interview..” Niall said. “Shit..” Zayn replied as he shook his head.


End file.
